The present invention relates to a cooling device, more particularly to a condenser that rejects heat of a refrigerant to the heat absorption portion of an exterior refrigerator and liquefies it, an evaporator that absorbs heat from an object to be cooled and vaporizes the refrigerant, and a cooling device including the condenser and the evaporator.